


The Troll Capitalist Way of Doing Business

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: Inspired by the 2007 h-manga "The Spirit of Capitalism" by Tuna Empire.Karkat is a hard working office worker at Pequod Enterprises, where he is expected to support the staff in *any* way he can. He's joined by the other members of Office Operations in attempting to improve company moral and profits.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor & Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the offices of Pequod Enterprises for Karkat

_Hands groped at his skin and he couldn't move, his torso and arms bound in rope. He groaned as someone pulled on his hair hard, tilting his head back. “Vantas, you're dripping all over the floor. Does this really excite you?” He shivered as fingers traced over his lips, and he wrapped his lips around them, sucking and licking as he nodded in agreement. “Time for you to work then...”_

_Hands moved him, and he found himself surrounded by troll and human genitals. He leaned forward and mouthed at one, letting it slide between his lips as another pressed into his nook from behind. He groaned and moved, letting pleasure course through him as bodies pressed in around him._

Karkat opened his eyes suddenly, his limbs splayed out in his coon, low keyed turned on. Groggily, he stared up at the ceiling as the last moments of the dream went vague in his sleepy brain. He couldn't recall the details, but he was certain it had something to do with pailing. “Fucking bullshit,” he groaned as he sat up. “I don't need work following me home.”

He glanced at the clock; his alarm was about to go off. With a sigh, he rolled out of his sopor and dragged himself into his ablutions block. One quick shower later, Karkat got ready for work. The office dress code was pretty specific for his department, so his outfit involved a button up blouse, a vest and thigh length skirt. Heeled shoes completed the look. He gathered up his things, grabbed the lunch he made the night before, and headed out.

Pequod Enterprises was only a short train ride from his hive and took up a ten-story building. The business managed the investments and finances of various businesses and rich assholes. Karkat's job was in 'Office Operations', which involved a lot of filing, restocking, and 'improving office morale'.

Which translated to 'sexually servicing the assholes who worked there'.

Karkat didn't mind that part of the job. The only quadrant he currently had filled was pale, and a troll has needs. Most of the employees weren't that bad looking either and it paid very well. He entered the lobby, waved at the receptionist, and got into one of the elevators with two trolls. “Hey, Vantas,” said one of the trolls with a large grin.

Karkat looked them over. They both worked at Pequod in payroll. One was a female teal blood and the other was an olive of indeterminate gender. “Hey,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

The olive troll slipped their hand around Karkat's waist and squeezed his rear. “Want to get started on the work day early?” they asked.

“Holy fuck, can't you wait until I clock in?” Karkat asked, glaring at them both.

“I'll fix your times,” chimed in the teal blood, eyeing Karkat hungrily.

Karkat exhaled sharply as the first troll slipped their hand under his skirt and groped his ass directly. “Fine,” he replied, “but if you forget, I'm putting you both on the ban list.”

The teal laughed and winked at him. “Yes sir,” she said as she stepped closer. She reached up to drag her hands through his hair as the olive pulled his skirt up to his waist. “Let me have your mouth.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, but dropped to his knees. The olive followed suit, grinding against his rear as the teal fished her bulge out of her pants. Karkat licked his lips and pressed them against the coiling length. The teal hummed encouragingly, flexing her hips. The olive blood pulled back and started to pull his underwear off his ass. “Cute panties, Vantas,” they teased.

Karkat growled back at him, but the sound was muffled by the bulge in his mouth. They laughed back at him, and grabbed his hips before shoving their bulge into Karkat's nook. His growl turned into a full throated moan as he was suddenly stuffed full. The olive-blood moaned as their hips reached Karkat's ass. “Fuck, you're so hot,” they panted.

Karkat clenched around the bulge in his nook and worked his lips around the bulge in his mouth. Both trolls gasped and the olive troll reached under his shirt and pinched at Karkat's grubscars. Karkat gasped and squirmed between the two of them. He grabbed at the teal's hips, trying to steady himself. His own bulge started to slid out of its sheath, tangling in the fabric bunched around his thighs and hips.

The elevator doors slid open and someone stepped on the elevator. “Well, you two are getting a pick-me-up pretty early in the morning... I hope this means I'll be getting your best work today.”

Karkat stiffened with a gasp; the voice belonged to the owner and president of the company, Dualscar Ampora. The teal gasped and came suddenly, forcing Karkat to swallow her slurry frantically. “Ah... ah, of course sir!” the teal replied as she pulled away from Karkat, fixing her clothes. Karkat gasped and moaned as the olive continued to flex their bulge in him. “Vantas does excellent work after all.”

Karkat did not look up, but he could feel Dualscar's gaze on him. “I see... Miss Peixes does have a knack for finding talented office workers. Keep up the good work, Vantas.”

“Yes sir,” Karkat gasped. The olive troll pinched his grubscars again, and he couldn't stop the trill that echoed off the small elevator's walls. “Is.. is there anything I can do for you?”

He glanced up to find Dualscar looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Dualscar shook his head though. “I have a meeting, so I will have to pass,” he replied briskly.

The elevator's doors slid open again and Dualscar nodded stiffly before stepping off. The doors slid shut again, and the teal smacked the olive. “Aren't you done yet?” she asked.

“Fuck off,” the olive replied with a hiss as they started to pail Karkat that much harder. “You try finishing off with the boss staring you down. Come on Vantas, arch your back.”

They grabbed one of Karkat's horns and tugged. Karkat hissed and did so. The troll gasped and huffed, clearly getting closer to finishing. Karkat snarled and pressed his hips back. “Stop taking your time, pail licker,” Karkat said, trying to push the interaction a little black.

It did the trick, and the olive gasped, spilling and filling Karkat with their slurry. Karkat grumbled as they pulled out, leaving him feeling full but unsatisfied. “Finally,” the teal huffed. “Come on, clean up, we're going to be late.”

“Quit rushing me,” the olive replied. He patted Karkat's ass as he fixed his clothing. “Good work Vantas.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Karkat grumbled. His job was less awesome when his 'clients' didn't return the favor. He contemplated his undies; there was no point in putting them back on until his bulge resheathed again. “Don't forget to fix my time, or I will fucking ban you until the company goes under.”

The two trolls exited the elevator and Karkat looked at the time. It was already after eight. He stood, straightening his clothes as best he could with a wriggly, and stuffed his undies in his bag. The elevator was on the right floor, so he stepped off the elevator. He moved quietly through the cubicles nearest to the elevator, trying to not attract any more early morning attention before he could make it to his cubicle. Office Operations was located on the far side of the floor in a side alcove. At the moment, there were only three members of the department; himself, Sollux Captor, and their supervisor Feferi Peixes.

Feferi wasn't there, but Sollux was, dressed in a sad excuse of a outfit that was half white, half black. “Did you ruin two perfectly good outfits to make that?” Karkat asked as he set his bag down.

Sollux turned around with a rude gesture. “Fuck you, FF likes it,” he said without any heat. He finally got a good look at Karkat and burst out laughing. “Holy shit, get started early, KK?”

“Fuck, yeah, some of the assholes in payroll were really fucking eager,” he griped.

“Well, there is some fucking huge deadline today,” Sollux replied. “Apparently no one was smart enough to realize it and now everyone is flipping their shit over it.”

“Dumb fucks,” Karkat replied. “Certainly explains the rude asslickers this morning.”

Sollux snickered and rolled over to press Karkat against the cubicle with his thigh between Karkat's. Karkat squirmed and gasped. “Did they leave you hanging, KK?”

Karkat chirped needily and pressed back against Sollux. “Uh huh,” he gasped.

“Poor thing...” Sollux snickered. He patted Karkat's head, and pulled away. Karkat growled at him angrily. “I'm sure you'll get a chance to spill today, with everyone on edge.”

“You little shit...”

He took a step toward Sollux, intent on pinning him down, but at that moment, Feferi appeared. Her hair was half up in a bun and she wore a pair of half rimmed glasses that Karkat wasn't sure she needed. “Alright you buoys,” she said cheerfully. “Look shark, we got a busy day ahead of us. The guppies in finance put off their monthly reports again and there's a huge deadline in payroll. The president doesn't want anyfin going wrong, so we're to focus on them until they clam down.”

“Idiots,” Karkat sighed.

Feferi shrugged. “It's job security.”

Sollux cackled quietly. “Get laid, get paid,” he quipped.

~*~

Karkat glared at his grubloaf before stabbing it with his fork and tearing off a large hunk of it. He stared off at the city skyline as he popped the morsel into his mouth. He chewed angrily and tried very hard to not think about his morning. Both finance and accounts had been a mess, everyone needing this file, or please fetch me some tea, and 'oh, while you're at it, come sit on my bulge and let my co-worker bugger you too'. Karkat stabbed his grubloaf again. “It can't be that bad,” Sollux said as he walked up with an energy drink in hand.

Karkat glared at Sollux as he flopped next to him at the table on the building's roof. “I'm tired, hungry, and horny. My gene bladder is filled to the brim, as is my stomach. My ass is chaffed and my bulge gave up two hours ago, but I'm still horny as fuck because shitheads don't know how to give a courtesy reach around.”

Sollux calmly sipped his energy drink, eyeing Karkat speculatively. “I take that back,” he replied. “That's pretty bad.” He set the can down and pressed his hands against Karkat's shoulders, working his fingers into Karkat's muscles. Karkat exhaled heavily as the tension drained from his body. Sollux works up his shoulders to his neck. Leaning forward to flop on the table, Karkat sighed happily. Sollux moved back down, pressing his hands against Karkat's spine. “Hey, scoot forward and I'll keep going.”

Sollux ran his fingers suggestively over his lower back. Karkat groaned. “Sollux, no. I'm too tender.”

“I'll be gentle,” Sollux replied quietly. He helped Karkat shift so most of his weight was on the table and his ass was sticking up. Karkat felt Sollux move his skirt up and slide the panties he just got back on down his legs. “Now just relax...”

Karkat gasped when he felt warm breath on his skin, ghosting over his sheath and nook. Soft wetness licked over his sheath and Karkat whimpered in reaction. Sollux paused and Karkat whined. “Keep going, bulgesore,” he said.

Sollux hummed and started to lap at Karkat's sheath gently. Karkat sighed quietly, curling his hands into loose fists. Despite how tired he felt, his bulge started to peek out. Sollux made a pleased noise and gently mouthed at the tip sticking out, coaxing it out until the full length was buried in Sollux's mouth. Karkat panted softly as Sollux twined his tongue around his bulge. Hands cupped his ass and thumbs parted his nook lips. Karkat gasped in pleasure, squirming needily. Due to his denied and aroused state, it wasn't very long before his body was trembling and close to spilling. Sollux slowed downed slightly, just enough to keep him from coming, and pressed the fingers of one hand into Karkat's nook. “No...” Karkat gasped as he felt Sollux's fingers rub over his seed flap. He tried to stand up and pull away, but Sollux pressed him back down with his psionics. “I'm going to spill!”

Sollux hummed in encouragement around Karkat's bulge and continued to tease Karkat's seed flap. Gasping and moaning, Karkat tried to hold back, but Sollux skillfully continued until it was too much. Karkat came hard, almost painfully, spilling his own material down Sollux's throat while the collected material from the morning gushed out and all over Sollux's hands, face, and chest. Karkat sobbed as he went limp, his body shaking with the aftershocks. Sollux let his bulge slip from his mouth and smacked his lips. “Better?” he asked hoarsely.

“I'm done,” Karkat mumbled into the tabletop. He didn't even try to move just yet. “I don't want to move anymore, fuck... I'm going to leave early, fucking hell.”

Sollux sat on the table next to him, covered in muddy dark-colored slurry, and started to lick the mess off one hand. “Sorry, you're not leaving me and FF to finish off the rest of the day.” he replied evenly. “We got the rest of the afternoon and the evening if things keep going the way they have been.”

Karkat sighed. “Fuck, I hate deadlines.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company hires a new person for Office Operations.

“Did you hear?” Sollux asked as he popped over the edge of the cubicle. “They hired another person for our department.”

Karkat looked up from the stack of training documents. “Really? It's about damn time. These past few weeks have been shitty as fuck with all these mouth breathing idiots here. Do you know when they're starting?”

“I think she's starting tomorrow,” Sollux replied. He grinned and stuck out his split tongue. “You're not going to be the new kid anymore.”

“Yay,” Karkat deadpanned.

  
  


Nepeta looked around excitedly as her new supervisor lead her around the offices of her new employer. After being stuck in Personnel Resources filling out paperwork and going over the employee hand book, a tour was infinitely more exciting. “Okay, that's it for the other departments, let's go meet your co-workers.” Feferi said cheerfully.

“Okay, sounds like fun,” Nepeta replied.

Feferi led her back down to the first floor the company occupied. She led her to a set of cubicles where two young male trolls sat at computers, doing paperwork. “Hey buoys, wake up and meet our newest member!” Nepeta looked at both of them curiously; a mustard blood psionic, skinny and sharp, and a blood mutant, thick and flushed red. “This is Nepeta Leijon, newly hired to our department. Please make her feel welcome.”

Nepeta smiled, burying her nervousness under a layer of cheer. “Hello! It's nice to meet you!”

“Hey,” they both replied with minimal enthusiasm, exchanging looks that Nepeta couldn't quite understand.

“This is Sollux and that's Karkat,” Feferi continued. She pointed at Karkat. “Krabby, you get to show her the ropes.”

“Oh,” Karkat replied in surprise. Nepeta grinned happily; Karkat looked to be the more interesting of the two. She pounced over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. “Fuck,” he exclaimed. “Uh, Leijon...”

“Call me Nepeta!” she replied with a pout. She softly butted her head against his. “And I'm going to call you Karkitty.”

“My name is Karkat,” he replied with gritted teeth. “Please let go.”

She sighed; he was so warm and snuggly. “Fine, but I'm still calling you Karkitty!”

Sollux snickered and Karkat growled at him. Nepeta pressed her hands to her mouth in glee; did she sense pitch in the air? “Shut up you nerd.” he snarled.

“Alright, alright,” Feferi interrupted. “Clam down and let's get back to work. Krabby, take Nepeta through the rounds.”

Karkat sighed and hit save on what he was working on. He stood and looked over Nepeta. “Alright, let's get this bullshit down with.”

She followed him out into the rest of the office. “How long have you been here?” she asked.

“About seven months,” he replied. “It's not a bad job, you know, but it's not all fun and games. We make sure everything runs smoothly, one way or another, and that includes getting coffee or files, or whatever.”

“Got it,” Nepeta replied. “Do you do a lot of 'whatever'?”

Karkat paused and looked at her. Nepeta smiled cheerfully; she knew what this job was about, which was the whole reason she took it. “Yeah, I guess so,” he replied, with a flush.

“It's so impurressive that you and Sollux have taken care of everyone at this company by yourself!” Nepeta replied.

Karkat flushed and looked away. “Well, Peixes helps out too when she's not dealing with the higher ups... We are really busy though. I guess it's a good thing they hired you.”

Nepeta smiled and refrained from hugging him again. “Thanks! I hope I live up to your expectations!”

Karkat shrugged and continued to led her through the cubicles, showing her where to find printer paper and where to pick up files. They were passing through Accounts when a troll called out. “Hey, Vantas! Got a moment to take care of me?”

Karkat turned to face the troll with a clear wriggly in his pants. Nepeta perked up and jumped in. “Oh, let me take care of this, Karkitty!” she exclaimed, eager to be helpful no matter what. “Hi,” she said to the troll. “I'm Nepeta Leijon!”

The troll looked over her approvingly. “Are you new?”

“Yup!” Nepeta replied. “Today's my first day! How would you like me?”

“Leijon...” Karkat said quietly.

“I told you to call me Nepeta,” Nepeta replied. “Let me do this, Karkitty, I have to do my best!”

The other troll chuckled. “Well, how about we go easy on you then? Wrap those pretty lips around my bulge,” he said as he undid his pants.

Nepeta went to her knees immediately. Without hesitation, she pulled out his teal bulge and kissed it softly. “Right away, sir,” she replied cheerfully.

She wrapped her lips around the bulge and ran her tongue along its length. The troll hissed in pleasure and buried his hands in her hairs. Nepeta purred in pleasure, her tail twitching, and lightly dragged her claws over his thighs. She pulled back until just the tip of the troll's bulge was pressed between her lips, then swallowed it down completely. She pressed a thumb lightly against the lips of his nook. The troll gasped loudly and bucked their hips up. The troll sitting next to him glanced over in surprise. After watching for a moment, she asked a question. “Hey, Vantas, did Operations get another person?”

Behind her, Karkat scoffed. “No, of course we didn't... this is just some random troll off the street that wandered in and is randomly fucking employees... ugh, yes, this is Nepeta, she's new. Eager, isn't she?”

“Yeah... hey, new girl,” she said. Nepeta glanced up at her and hummed in response. “Think you could take care of me too?”

Nepeta watched the troll unzip her clothes, and pulled off the bulge in her mouth. “Sure! You can call me Nepeta though!”

The troll laughed. “Sure, Miss Nepeta. Let's see what you got.”

The troll drew close and Nepeta reached out to gently let her bulge wrapped around her hand. She squeezed gently before swallowing the first troll's bulge down again. Both trolls moan in tune with each other. Karkat snorted behind her and called out. “Anyone else want in on this?” he called out.

“I wouldn't mind,” called out someone. A muscular olive blood stepped into Nepeta's vision. They leaned over and groped Nepeta's ass. “Gotta try this fine ass out.”

Nepeta arched her back and wiggled her ass, her tail waving in the air. The olive blood moved to kneel behind Nepeta, running her thumbs under the hems of Nepeta's panties. Nepeta moaned needily as the troll pulled her frilly panties down, exposing her nook and the half of her bulge that was already unsheathed. Nepeta freed her mouth again. “Go ahead, ma'am, put it in.”

“What a cute little kitty pussy...” they replied. She pressed her thumb against Nepeta's nook. Nepeta wiggled her hips. The olive blood pressed their fingers in to Nepeta and pumped them in and out. Nepeta gasped. “Don't forget your other work.”

“Oh,” Nepeta gasped, turning up a pout at the other two. “Sorry you guys...”

She took a bulge back into her mouth and squeezing the other bulge in her hand. The manager patted her back. “Good kitty,” they murmured.

They shifted their hips, and a bulge was suddenly filling Nepeta's nook. Nepeta gasped around the bulge in her mouth, and her bulge finished unsheathing. The manager troll laughed and flexed their bulge in Nepeta, hitting sensitive nerves in her nook with every motion. Nepeta groaned around the bulge in her mouth, and the first troll gasped before cumming, spilling down Nepeta's throat. They pulled away and panted from exertion. Nepeta winked at them before swallowing down the other troll not in her nook. She heard Karkat say “Here, take this.”

She glanced up and saw Karkat handing the first troll a hand towel. “Thanks Vantas. Can you take care of some lights in the hall by IT?”

“Sure,” Karkat replied flatly. “Come on Nepeta, try to hurry up.”

Nepeta nodded in agreement, and picked up the pace of her motions. The second troll didn't last much longer, pulling away to cover Nepeta with teal. This left just the olive blood, sheath deep in her nook. They laughed and pushed Nepeta's torso down, changing the angle of her thrusting and lashing. Nepeta gasped as the first lashing make her body tremble. “Ah, I'm going to cum,” she moaned. “Please, please cum with me...”

The manager didn't reply; they merely rolled their body harder against Nepeta. Nepeta yelped and squirmed in pleasure. The manager gasped and panted as they continued to grind and flex, hitting all of Nepeta's sensitive nerves. With a long cry, they came, filling Nepeta with their slurry. Nepeta yelped as well and and the pressure of the slurry made her cum as well, spilling over the floor. She gasped and panted, trying to catch her breath, and the manager pulled out. “Don't forget to clean this mess,”they said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Karkat replied. “I know my job.”

They patted Nepeta's ass again. “Good work, new girl. I'll keep my eye on you.”

“Thanks,” Nepeta replied. She knelt up and started to pull her clothes back into place. “I'm glad to help out anytime.”

Karkat handed her a towel and she wiped the slurry from her face. As she stood, she licked slurry from her fingers and couldn't help hearing the soft noise Karkat made as he watched. Face flushing, he turned away sharply. “Come on,” he said sharply. “The supply closet is down this way and we'll need the ladder for the lights. They really should hire a maintenance person for this shit.”

He showed her where the supply closet was and they pulled out cleaning supplies, a small ladder and a box of florescent light tubes. Nepeta carefully held the box of tubes as they backtracked. After quickly cleaning up the work area, Karkat nodded toward a back hallway. The hall turned to the right and then came to a dead end. Three of the bulbs were out, leaving the hallway in dimmer light.

Karkat set up the ladder, and Nepeta watched as he climbed up it. She admired the way his legs and ass swayed, and without thinking, reached out to squeeze his ass in her hands. Karkat yelped in surprised, nearly falling off the ladder before clinging to it. “Leijon?! What the fuck?”

Nepeta pouted at him and squeezed again; his rear was so soft and plush and she was kinda jealous. “I told you to call me Nepeta.”

“Fine, fuck, what are you doing... we're suppose to be working.”

“Technically, I am,” Nepeta replied with a giggle.

She moved her hands under his skirt and felt his ass up again. Karkat made a soft noise as her thumbs rubbed over the cotton fabric covering his nook. She licked her lips and pulled his undies down, revealing his flushed nook covered with translucent red slick. Nepeta inhaled his scent. “Hmmm, did watching me work turn you on?”

“Ah, no!” Karkat denied hotly. Nepeta made a disbelieving noise and leaned in close to get a better sniff. Karkat whimpered as she exhaled noisely. “Fuck, Nepeta...”

“Don't worry, Karkitty,” she replied. “I'll take good care of you.”

She licked a long strip from the edge of his shealth, up and over the length of his nook. Karkat arched in pleasure, so she did it again, focusing on lapping up his red tinted fluids. She slowly slid her tongue into him, focusing on the spots that made Karkat tremble and moan. She spread him further open, thumbs playing over his skin. Karkat gasped as one strayed over the puckered flesh of his waste chute. “Fuck,” he gasped, “Don't...”

Nepeta paused. “Why not? Doesn't it feel good?” She repeated the motion and Karkat shivered. His bulge was starting to peek out of his sheath. “Your body seems to think it's pretty nice.”

She teased the fingers of her other hand over the tip of Karkat's bulge as she continued to rub her thumb over his chute. “No, I mean... don't stop,” he gasped.

Nepeta laughed and continued to squeeze his bulge. She pressed her thumb into him, and his body opened to her. Karkat moaned and wobbled where he stood on the ladder. Nepeta frowned; it wouldn't be good to have him fall off. She plucked him from the ladder and settled him on the floor, kneeling between his legs. His bulge finished unsheathing and she leaned over to press a kiss again the base. “You're so cute, Karkitty. Can I pail you?”

Karkat flushed deeper, but he nodded and spread his legs a little wider. “Yeah, come on.” Nepeta grinned and hiked his legs up and over his shoulders, bending Karkat in half. She ground the clothed curve of her bulge into his nook, staining her panties from his arousal. “Fuck, don't tease.”

She flexed against him one more time and then pulled away just enough to wiggle her panties down to her thighs. Her bulge didn't even pause, it dove straight for Karkat's warmth, wriggling against his nook. Nepeta gasped; he was warmer than any other troll she had been with. She shifted and pressed her bulge into him in one full motion. Karkat cried out, his hands grasping at nothing. “I'm going to move,” she gasped.

He nodded and flexed his hips up. She pushed him into the ground and moved, her hips pulling away before shoving her bulge completely back into him. Karkat yowled, squirming under her but not trying to get away. After a few moments, Karkat gasped and looked up. “Fuck, fuck, are you fucking me like a human?”

Nepeta grinned and leaned forward to kiss his forward before setting a grueling pace. She plunged her bulge into him again and again. Karkat screeched and panted under her, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Nepeta groaned as Karkat's nook tightened around her, but she continued to fuck him. Karkat cried out with a gasp that echoed in the hallway and came, the red of his slurry smearing between them and all over their clothes. Nepeta leaned down to purr in Karkat's ear. “I'm going to use you like a bucket.”

Karkat whined in response and Nepeta spilled into him, pushing him flat with his heels beating against her back. After she caught her breath, she shifted to let his legs slide to the floor. “Fucking hell, we're a damn mess,” Karkat said breathily.

Nepeta giggled and went to reply, but there was a suddenly clearing of a throat behind her. She turned around to find Feferi standing behind them. “Whale, this is where you guys got off too.”

“Fuck, Peixes... ugh, I can explain.” Karkat said.

“We are changing the light bulbs,” Nepeta added in helpfully.

Feferi glanced up at the lights and then back down. “Shore you are,” Feferi replied. “Well, shell be trouble the next time it takes this long. I expect to sea you at your desks in ten minutes.”

“Yes ma'am!” Nepeta said cheerfully; she was really going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux takes care of the IT department on a slow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Lady S is on furlough? Guess I got time to write more pr0n.

Sollux sighed in boredom and continued to flip through his troll!reddit feed. At the moment, work was incredibly slow. Paperwork had been filed, printer paper restocked, and enough coffee and tea made to quench an army's thirst. Even the cubicles shared by his fellow members of Operations were spotless. Nepeta and Karkat were in some kind of remedial training and Feferi had tasked most of the company to help, leaving him woefully horny.

Fortunate, he was saved from his boredom when a ping came from the inter-company messenger program. He tabbed over and grinned when he saw it was a message from one of the few humans employed at Pequod.

> LalondR: hye nerd, whatcha up too?  
>  LalondR: *hey  
>  CaptorS: just siittiing here, dyiing of boredom  
>  LalondR: poor you! want to help with an issue?  
>  CaptorS: what diid you fuck up?  
>  LalondR: rude, I dont mess things up, but these uptight trolls do an they won't let me fix it.  
>  LalondR: I need a distraction so I can sneak in the corrections  
>  LalondR: and you like to be a loud, eager distraction.  
>  CaptorS: theyre not helpiing out wiith the remediial traiiniing?  
>  LalondR: naw, ilanai is keeping everyone in the it office for these updates  
>  CaptorS: fuck, why not, shiit iis boriing.  
>  CaptorS: bee riight there

Sollux laughed softly as he stood up and stretched. While the IT department wasn't super huge, there were enough trolls and one human to make it worth his time. Casually, he strolled to the area where the IT department resided. Their department was in a secured area, but Roxy had authorized his badge. He swiped himself in.

Roxy looked up from her desk as he walked in. She grinned and sat back in her chair. “Hey, hacker boy! What brings you here?”

Sollux snickered. “Hey, hacker girl. Heard you needed some assistance.”

Roxy winked at him and reached out to pull Sollux to her. He didn't resist and gasped as her hands squeezed his ass. Roxy leaned forward to kiss him and Sollux allowed it; they were friendly enough with each other to not be just co-workers. Sollux moaned with need. When they parted, Roxy breathlessly said, “Sounds like maybe _you_ need some assistance.”

Sollux squirmed, grinding against her leg. “Yeah, it's been too quiet today.”

Roxy hummed and moved her hands under the hem of his skirt to grope bare skin. “Cool. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.”

She leaned in and nipped at his throat. Sollux shivered at the sensation. “Yes, ma'am,” he gasped.

Chuckling, Roxy pressed kisses slowly down his neck. As she did so, her hands carefully hiked his skirt up to expose his underthings; a pair of cute panties over a matching garter belt and stockings. “Oh, sexy,” Roxy purred, trailing a hand over the crotch of his panties. Sollux gasped and leaned into her, throwing his arms around her shoulders. Roxy growled at him; it was the closest he'd ever heard a human get to a trollish possessive growl. He didn't stop the submissive response chirp and tilted his head back. “Good boy,” Roxy praised.

She dug her dull human teeth into his neck and he trilled in pleasure. His sheath felt tight and swollen, his nook aching to be filled. “Please,” he moaned.

Giggling, Roxy hooked her arms under his knees and grabbed his ass again. She stood up and put him on the desk with one motion. She pulled his panties down his legs, stripped his vest off, and opened up the front of his blouse. Sollux sighed as she pinched his grubscars and cupped his tiny rumblespheres.

“You're so eager,” Roxy commented, pressing a thumb against his lips. Sollux eagerly parted his lips, her thumb slide into his mouth. Roxy made a pleased noise and started to fuck his mouth with her thumb, then switched it out for her first two fingers. Sollux moaned and reached up to try and touch her, but Roxy smacked his hands away. “Oh, no, that's not allowed,” she teased as she pulled away from him. “Take off all your clothes and then hands behind you.”

She turned and walked further into the department. Sollux shivered in need, but did as he was told, leaving on only the garter belt and stockings. He didn't have to wait long before Roxy returned, electronic cording in hand. “Uh, Roxy?”

“Quiet you!” she said with cheer. She pulled a cable from the rest and doubled it up. “Now, turn around.”

“But, won't this break the cables?” Sollux asked, turning around anyway.

“Lucky us, these are already busted,” Roxy replied. She bound his arms behind his back, then grabbed some more cables to bind his torso in a net of wiring. She looped the last bit around his neck like a collar and leash, and pulled. Sollux moved forward awkwardly, as his bulges had started to slip out of his sheath. Roxy kissed him on the cheek. “You're so pretty, hacker boy. Now, let's be distracting!”

Roxy wiggled her own panties down and hiked up her skirt before sitting on the desk. Sollux smirked and carefully knelt on the floor before her. When Roxy parted her legs, he leaned in against the fuzzy warmth of her labia; human genitals were weird, but that never stopped him before. Roxy put a hand in his hair to encourage him, a low hum in her throat. At her direction, he cautiously ran his tongue over her mound. Her scent held her excitement and arousal. He chirped in the back of his throat and slowly worked his tongue between her folds to taste her. Roxy exhaled noisily and hooked her legs over his shoulders to hold him close. Sollux shivered and continued his work until he found the swollen nub of her clit. He mouthed at it and Roxy ground herself against his face. “Oh, good boy,” she purred. “Keep at it.”

Sollux moaned, loud and needy. His bulges thrashed between his thighs, seeking stimulation, as his nook suddenly ached to be filled. Roxy moaned as he doubled his efforts, her unoccupied hand grabbing one of his horns.

Before long, a door behind him opened and a voice asked, “Hey, what's going on out here?”

Sollux whimpered and flexed his body in what he hoped was an enticing manner. Roxy laughed, he voice breathy. “Hey there, Ilalia,” she replied. “Just getting, ah, some help from Captor.”

Ilalia made a growly noise that made Sollux's nook ache. He whined in reaction, a sound that was full on flushed mating call. “You're being loud,” Ilalia complained.

“Sorry,” Roxy said. “Guess he's ju- ah, just really eager to help me.” She shifted forward and grabbed Sollux's ass, spreading his legs wider. “You want in on this?”

They didn't respond verbally, but cool fingers joined Roxy's warm touch on his ass, thumbs parting his nook open. Sollux moaned as fingers pressed into him, filling his nook, and doubled his efforts on Roxy. She gasped in reaction and tugged on his horn to guide his pace. Sollux pressed against Ilalia's fingers and his bulges tried to wrap around their wrist. Ilalia deftly wrangled them away and Sollux groaned as he heard Ilalia unzip their pants. Slowly, they pressed their cool bulge into him, stuffing him full.

With a panting cry, Roxy came, her thighs quivering around his ears. Sollux didn't stop, licking up her fluids until she pushed him away. “Good boy,” she gasped, tweaking one of his smaller horns. “You gonna take good care of everyone?”

Sollux realized that the other two tech team members were there as well. “Yeah,” he gasped as Ilalia continued to pail him. “Come on you two.”

“I call his mouth,” said the taller troll, who Sollux knew as Moleta.

“Wait,” complained the other. “What about me?

“Don't worry,” Sollux said. He winked at Roxy, who was slowly inching her way around toward the server room. “I got enough holes for you all.”

Ilalia snickered, but pulled out of Sollux to rearrange the positioning. Sollux found himself riding Ilalia's bulge with his ass sticking out. “He's right... here Yirute, have his wastechute,” Ilalia suggested.

“Damn, are you sure Captor?” Yirute asked.

“Fuck yeah, I'm sure,” Sollux replied. “Come on, you two, fill me the fuck up.”

“You're such an awesome worker”.

Yirute undid his pants and ran his hand over his own blue bulge. He took a slick covered finger and started to work it against Sollux's wastechute. Sollux moaned throatily and relaxed as he was fingered opened. Moleta moved closer and Sollux turned toward him, leaning forward with his mouth open wide and tongue sticking out invitingly. He slipped his cool bulge between Sollux's lips, the taste of slurry making Sollux squirm in his cable bindings. Yirute didn't bother with a second finger; he slowly pressed the length of his slick bulge into Sollux's ass. Sollux keened and chirped as he found himself stuffed with bulges. “Nice ass, Captor,” Yirute growled in his ear.

Sollux groaned and put more effort into pleasuring the troll in his mouth. Being sandwiched between two trolls left him teetering on the edge of being overwhelmed, but he was thrilled to be in this state. Someone rubbed their thumbs over his grubscars and he came hard, screaming around the bulge in his mouth. Moleta laughed and grabbed his horns, pulling him harder against his groin, the tip nearly choking Sollux as it shoved down his throat. “We're going to send you back to your desk covered in slurry.”

Under him, Ilalia panted and ground into Sollux's nook. Sollux clenched down tight and flex his body against theirs. “Fuck, Captor, I'm gonna spill.”

Mouth too full of bulge to verbally reply, Sollux made a low trill in his throat that practically meant 'fill me up now' in trollish porn. Ilalia complied with the unspoken demand, spilling cool slurry into Sollux. After a moment, he pulled away from Moleta, panting. “Change places,” he demanded. “Moleta, put your bulge in me now.”

All three of them laughed; the idea of a needy, bound lowblood ordering a bunch of highbloods around was quite the subversion of troll societal exceptions, but they followed his orders. Yirute held him up by the knees, bulge still fucking his wastechute as Ilalia and Moleta traded places. Moleta didn't sit down on the desk; he stepped up and pushed his bulge into Sollux's nook. Sollux gasped as they pailed him, completely held up and bound between them. “Yessss,” he moaned. “Come on, make me really feel it!”

Moleta snickered and Yirute bit his neck hard. Sollux shrieked and squirmed as he came again. “You must really love your job,” Moleta said with a leer on his face. His bulge had reached Sollux's seed flap and Sollux wailed loudly as he could feel his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “You're good enough to be in IT, but instead you're squirming on our bulges.”

“Yes,” Sollux whined, not even trying to deny it. “More, don't stop.”

Yirute dug his teeth in further, breaking skin, and came. Sollux whimpered as he felt slurry fill his insides. “You better not drip on the floor when you're done,” Ilalia said from where they were watching and getting dressed again. “This is still the IT department.”

“Here, I got something to help with that!” came Roxy's voice as she rejoined them, only Sollux aware that she had left.

“Roxy...” Sollux panted.

As the bulge left his wastechute, she replaced it quickly with the tip of a slicked up butt plug. Her hand wrapped around his poor neglected bulges as she slowly pressed it into him, the toy far less forgiving than a bulge. She kissed him, hot and fierce, and with a popping sensation, the plug slipped into place. “Hmm, good boy, you took that so well.” Roxy praised him.

She rubbed the end of the plug and Sollux felt his brain check out, leaving only animalistic need. They shifted him around so he was sitting in Moleta's lap, his bulge back in his nook and the plug being jostled with every motion. Roxy knelt above him, positioned so she could slowly lower herself on his bulges. Rumblespheres were pushed into his face and Sollux latched on, sucking at Roxy's soft skin and hardened nipples. Roxy moaned and started to move, riding his bugles.

Moleta finally spilled, his claws digging into Sollux's hip. Roxy was in the middle of another orgasm herself, sweat beading on her skin and head thrown back. He hadn't spilled again, despite the continued stimulation and aphrodisiac effects of troll slurry. “Thanks for the pail, Captor,” Moleta said dreamily.

The trolls cleared out, leaving Roxy and Sollux alone. “Hey sugar grub,” Roxy cooed, giving him a kiss. “Thanks for helping. Mission accomplished. What kind of reward you want?”

“Please,”Sollux groaned. “I want to spill in you”

“Aww, that's sweet.” Roxy grinned and took up the cord leash still around his neck. “Come on, let's take this to the break room.”

She led him one room over, naked and bulges squirming in the air, ass still filled and plugged. The room was empty and quiet, and Roxy leaned over the table, pert ass in the air. “Go on,” she encouraged with a tug on the leash. “Put them back in.” Sollux pressed his bulges back into her, and focused on his own pleasure. It wasn't long before he was spilling, filling her with his slurry. “Good boy.”

He pulled out, slurry already dripping from her. She pulled his lead and Sollux followed her direction. He found himself leaned over the table where she had been. Roxy tied the lead to a table leg, leaving Sollux bent over the table, leaving his ass and nook exposed. He heard the sound of a camera app behind him. “Now, afternoon breaks start in about ten minutes, so catch your breath.”

“What?” Sollux exclaimed. There was the metal clatter of a bucket being set between his feet. Roxy smacked his ass and he moaned. “Roxy...”

“You can't tell me that you're already satisfied, Mister Captor!” Roxy said playfully.

“Okay, fair” Sollux admitted.

Roxy uncapped a marker and started to write on Sollux's skin. She took another picture and showed it to Sollux. 'Company Pail' was written across his ass and the words 'Both holes open'. The pink gem of the butt plug winked between his ass cheeks and his nook was swollen and dripping blue green slurry. Sollux whimpered and shifted his legs as arousal started to course through him. Roxy grinned at him. “See! You're still ready to go! You can return the plug after your service is over.”

She pinched his ass playfully and walked out, leaving Sollux to the eager trolls coming in for their break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, did y'all miss me? As always, feel free to feed my muse with delicious comments.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
